


A Broad Request

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Jon calls Martin to request some statements.Mid season 3.Writuary Day 10: Broad
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writuary 2020





	A Broad Request

Martin’s phone rang. He had just flipped the recorder on for a statement, so he almost ignored it until he saw the contact photo pop up. It was Jon.

His heart flipped. He had taken that blurry photo what felt ten years ago now, at a happy hour. One of the last times Jon had come with him, if he remembered correctly. In the photo, Jon was almost smiling.

Hoping it was good news, he answered. “Hi, Jon.”

“Martin, I need to you look for some statements for me.”

“Errr, care to be more specific?”

“Taken in 2016. New Zealand.”

“New Zealand? What was in New Zealand? Do – do you mean in New Zealand or about New Zealand? . . . Do you need statements by New Zealanders who came to London or Londoners who went to New Zealand?”

“Martin,” Jon sighed.

“Right, right, right. Well, sorry, I’ll get on it, it’s just . . . a bit of a broad category.”

“They would’ve been taken by Gertrude, in or about events in New Zealand.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll get right on it, Jon.”

“Thank you, Martin.”

“Of course.”

Jon was silent.

“Hey, are you . . . do you think you’ll be back in the office soon?”

Jon exhaled in a way that, coming from another man, might have been a laugh. It was completely humorless. He sounded so defeated. “I don’t know, Martin. I don’t . . . I don’t know.”

“Right, well. Have a good day, Jon. I’ll send you what I find.”

“You, too,” he replied. Then, after a second, “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Martin went to say but Jon had already hung up. His chest tightened with worry, and he stared at the phrase ‘call ended’ until his phone flipped back to the home screen. He had hoped Jon would be around more after his – Martin hated to even think the word – kidnapping, but that didn’t seem likely now.

The whole office at this point knew Martin was the worrier. At least he would see all the others once or twice a day in passing. When all of this started, he would still see Jon, too. In the hallways, in the breakroom, during brief conversations in his office. But for Jon to be the most separated from them when they were also all in the most danger seemed like a torture specifically designed for Martin.

With a sigh, he realized he had left the recorder running. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> who is more worried is it me or is it martin We Will See
> 
> (no spoilers please I am still listening!!)


End file.
